


call me junior

by visualnamjoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs?, Bottom Jaebum, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Slurs, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Jinyoung, dom!jinyoung, hello, i forgot what it’s called, jaebum is bisexual, jinyoung is cute, lapslock, slapping kink?, spooning?, sub!jaebum, this is so bad sorry, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visualnamjoon/pseuds/visualnamjoon
Summary: jaebum has a fragile mascunlity and would never call himself gay but then he gets fucked and is confused because he can't remember who it was :0 i'm bad at summaries but read it anyway!!





	1. first night

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! as a reminder this has smut and uses f*ggot (only once i think) this is my first smut published so tell me how i did!!  
> — this might have a lot of typos lol i did it all on my phone.

  
"god no, i don't like men, i'm not a faggot" jaebum announces for the fifth time today. he feels like his very presence seems to attract boys and girls abelit being very straight. he shoos off the guy trying to hit on him and continues walking to his dorm. it's always been the same guy trying to flirt and ask him out and it's always been the same sentence he tells the guy: "im straight, and will always be," often played with a smile. jaebum doesn't know his name and doesn't need it. he isn't that ugly per se, he has cute eyes and nice lips, not that it matters anyway. he's nothing but heterosexual.

"why do you keep staring at that guy?" his friend questions.

"just wondering why he's up my ass once again" jaebum glances back and squints. "and i wasn't staring."

he unlocks his dorm room, which he shares with his friend mark. next door would be another one of his friends, jackson and then jinyoung.

him and mark have been friends since high school; they know each other inside and out. he doesn't talk much which helps jaebum in every way live his life. yes, mark is gay and abhors his use of faggot but they've been able to remain best friends. jaebum doesn't use it around him anyway. when mark came out, he wasn't disgusted or anything, he kind of just ignores it. it hasn't changed their friendship in any way.

jackson, on the other hand, is LOUD and very comfortable with showing off his sexuality. they've only met in the beginning of last semester and jaebum could tell by the first second that jackson was gay. thank god, he doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment because walls are paper thin and jaebum doesn't how he would be able to survive hearing the gay sex next door. since he knows jackson is that type to be as loud as possible. it tends to be annoying at times, when jackson sits on lap or kisses him on the cheek, but he knows it platonic. it only becomes weird and uncomfortable in public, since it furthers the idea that's he's homosexual when he's not.

"anyway, there's a party later at some apartment close to campus, i've already invited jackson and jinyoung and you're gonna come also." mark announces.

"jinyoung? that's surprising" jaebum doesn't know him all that much just that they share english class together. he's fairly quiet though, contradicting jackson's talkative personality. he doesn't know how jackson and jinyoung met. he seems so intimidating that for the most part, jaebum thinks he's straight.

"yea, jackson convinced him to step out of his hobbit hole and get laid or something. which reminds me, you should probably get laid also" mark exclaims with prying eyes and a devilish smile.

"yah, leave me alone. ill go" he's right however. jaebum hasn't gotten laid in weeks since he's never had the time to be going out and finding a girl to hook up with.

he was already excited for what's to come and did not waste any time picking an outfit. he wanted something that screamed "i want to fuck" but not over powering. he went over to mark's room to take a peek at what he was wearing and let out an audible sigh.

"what do you want?" mark asks.

"erm, uh i don't know what to wear"

next thing he knows, mark is busting through his room and straight over to his closet. he pulls out a black denim jacket with black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"you look good in black" he smiles and leaves the room.

after getting ready, mark and jaebum leave their own dorm and go next door. upon knocking 50 billion times, jackson finally answers with jinyoung by his side.

and wow. jinyoung looked hot as fuck. he was wearing almost the same thing jaebum was, but his hair was styled neatly and he had a little bit of eye makeup. he quickly snaps out his thoughts. he doesn't see jinyoung attractive at all. nope.

"so, you guys ready to go?"

—

jaebum was on the line between tipsy and drunk. he played a round of never have i ever which made him tipsy and then had a few drinks with jackson. it was his time to dance and to finally do the one thing he came here for.

he followed the beat of the current song, jumping and yelling the lyrics acting as if he was the only one in the room. then the song changed. it was more passionate, slow and raw. the intoxication moved his hips for him as he danced. behind him, he felt a pair of hands on his hips. they were kind of firm but jaebum didn't mind. he grinded onto whoever was behind him; drunk jaebum had a mind of his own. he released all self-control and let a plump pair of lips latch on to neck. they pulled and kissed up to next to his ear. on that spot, they sucked and damn, did it feel good. jaebum let out a small whimper. at this point, he was half hard and did not care how much the roles have switched. sober jaebum would have denied the gender behind him but he doesn't notice or care.

" _jaebum_ " the mysterious person had a husky and deep voice that sent tingles down south.

he was being pulled into another room and slammed against the door where he was met with thick lips onto his. they were a lot less delicate than a girl's, he'd never expected to like it though. the guy grabbed his ass and jaebum let out a small moan, allowing tongue to be added into their kiss. it was ruled by lust and dominance not played by jaebum. he was then carried, without breaking the kiss.

he was placed in someone's bed, with another body on top of him. usually he would be on top, dying to stick his dick into someone but it didn't matter now. the buildup of stress was hopefully going to be gone in this moment and he didn't want to fuck it up.

"shit, what's your name?" jaebum whispered. he couldn't recognized the person; his mind too fuzzy to interpret the person above him.

"just call me junior, yeah?" he sucked back onto his sweet spot, now behind his ears ultimately leading jaebum to buck his hips up. he could feel how hard junior was in his tight jeans. he dragged a hand down and hurryingly pulled off his pants. his cock was straining against his cotton boxers with a spot of precum. he palmed junior's cock through his boxers like he would do to himself. "can i fuck your mouth, jaebum? that alright?" jaebum nodded and glanced down at his cock. it was thick and long, much bigger than his, and it will be inside him. tonight.

jaebum opened his mouth wide, like he'd seen girls do with his dick. suddenly, there was a large weight on his tongue, sliding in and out his mouth. he moaned around junior's dick causing a drawn out groan from him. what the fuck am i doing, he thought.

"god, you're so pretty like this, choking on my cock, sensitive to my every touch baby" junior whispers.

 _baby_. jaebum was breathless. his dick twitched in anticipation. his reaction to just the word baby made him wonder; when the hell was he ever so submissive. how did he get himself in this predicament and why did he not care?

junior pulled out and immediately went to jaebum's lips. there were moments of teeth clashing as both were in a slight rush.

"fuck.. please fuck me junior, now" he cried.

"tell me what you want baby" junior smiled. he moved down to jaebum's nipples. rolling each nub with his tongue and sucking lightly.

"s-shit stop teasing me-" jaebum moaned, out of breath. junior moved down his stomach to the base of his jeans. he slowly pulled off his jeans and licked his cock through the cotton of his boxers. "mhmm fuck, i want your cock up my ass please _daddy_ " jaebum smirked.

something's in his eyes flared and his pupils expanded to even bigger than they were before. junior removed jaebum's pants and spread open his legs. "ah, what a pretty hole you have here" he nipped at his inner thighs, sucking harshly to create a slightly red mark. he moved to the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom. he then slicked up one of his fingers and pressed his fingertip at jaebum's entrance. "i'll go slow since you've never done this before, m'kay? it's gonna hurt a little." jaebum quickly nodded and took in a deep breath. it was a little uncomfortable having something inside him like that but he focused on the pleasure coming soon instead of the pain. he added more lube to another finger and curled his fingers inside.

jaebum suddenly arched his back and let out a long moan followed by small cries. "oh my god junior please fuck me im begging you" there were a few more presses to his prostate, allowing jaebum to get used to the stretch. his cock was rock hard, from the teases junior would not let up.

he pulled out his fingers and placed the condom on his dick with an extra amount of lube.

"im ready hurry the fuck up"

it hurt like a fucking bitch. every single inch junior moved, his hole stretched even more. he was so filled up by his cock.

"fuck" junior let out a deep, elongated moan. "shit baby, you're so fucking tight" there it was again. baby. everything looked so surreal in this moment. jaebum's hazy state couldn't care less that he was taking dick up the ass. this happens to at least once to every straight guy right?

"please move junior fuck."

after bottoming out, junior pulled out a little and slammed back in. he held jaebum's knees up and fucked him so passionately and raw. looking down, jaebum could notice junior's cock catching on to his hole before disappearing back into him again. "you're so pretty and soft you know" junior whispered. in response, jaebum just spilled a shitload of gibberish, and is unable to decipher one word.

everything was rough but gentle at the same time. the way junior fucked him was something he's never done to anyone before. on the other hand, the way he handled him was like he was a china doll; so fragile and valuable.

"oh my god i'm so close please please make me come im so" junior was hitting at his prostate in all angles. he was sweaty and everywhere was just hot. the building of his orgasm, everything was coming together-

"come for me baby"

jaebum let out a high-pitched whine and finally came practically untouched. he saw vivid colors through the darkness underneath his eyelids and stars. his orgasm was powerful, the best he's ever had. and he confusing thing is that it's from a guy.

junior came slight after, releasing some type of noise that he wanted to hear again and again.

he was so out of breath for the first time. it felt like he had just ran too many miles. junior pulled out, threw the condom away, and grabbed a random shirt to clean jaebum's stomach up. he sunk into the bed next to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. one kiss turned into a few others until they both were too tired to continue.

yeah, he definitely likes kissing junior.  
-

jaebum's ass fucking hurt. it was more of his backside but he swore he was paralyzed. he's in some random room, the spot next to him empty. the girl probably left already which reminds him, he needs to get home.

he carefully stood up, the pain almost inevitable and found his clothes from the night before.

he had to call a taxi since mark and jackson left him here alone. those fucking bastards, he thought. he could never walk home, his legs felts like bricks.

he unlocked and his dorm and found mark, jackson, and surprisingly jinyoung on the couch watching whatever was on tv.

"hi."

"WOW... there's our man of the night! you never came back home, what happened?" jackson exclaimed.

"see... that's what i came to ask you about." he began preparing himself two advils and a glass of water. "i can't remember what happened last night, my ass is on fire."

jackson exchanged glances with mark and began snickering. jinyoung smiled and sunk further into the couch, hiding behind a pillow.

"what? what are you laughing about?" jaebum pressed.

"did you wake up in a random bed?"

he nodded.

"hmm, you also have a hickey that you haven't really noticed. was there a condom in the trash?"

oh. _oh_.

the look on jaebum's face sent the three into laughter.

"you just gotten fucked by a dude bro" mark announced.

jaebum's face suddenly turned into a faint red. tiny clips of last night came into his memory. the plump lips, firm hands, long cock. the more he thought about the more he wanted it again. he couldn't put them to a name though.

"who was it?" jinyoung smirked, looking directly into jaebum's eyes.

"i.. i don't know"


	2. baby driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re watching baby driver and jaebum can not control himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t think i was going to continue this but... here i am bitches! this was so fun to write and i hope i have time to publish more shit for y’all :D but honestly i rushed this whole chapter so if it’s bad i’m sorry :/ oh and also the pov switches to jinyoung towards the end if you don’t notice.

“movie night bitches” mark yells, far too loudly.

it’s been two weeks since the mistake with junior happened and it has not left jaebum’s mind. it kind of lingering there, coming back to harass him when he’s being normal, being like the person he is: _heterosexual_. he’s laid off the sex because frankly it isn’t working. he’s be lying he said he hasn’t thought of the long fingers, soft lips during class. also lying if he said he hasn’t dabbled in gay porn.

the thing is, straight porn isn’t working. it used to just fine but lately he’s been focusing on the man instead. he figures he just needs some time to gather his mind, realize he hasn’t been thinking straight, literally and figuratively. it’s like this switch has been activated that he’s never recognized nor considered.

the four of them: mark, jackson, jinyoung and jaebum, were spread across the comfy living room area. he and jinyoung took the couch, whilst mark and jackson decided to set up cushions on the floor. a large blanket covers the pairs. it’s something they do monthly, eating a shitload of snacks and watching a movie till they fall asleep.

jinyoung takes one side of couch while jaebum takes the another, leaving some space in between the two. he wants to sit closer in order to talk to jinyoung, since he doesn’t know much about him, but he’d rather not make him uncomfortable. they share one class together but never— “jaebum?” jinyoung is shaking his shoulder, gaining his immediate attention, “did you finish the literature paper for english?” he whispers, keeping the conversation simply to themselves. jaebum feels his heart beat pick up, “a-almost,” calm down stupid bitch. jinyoung snickers, “you know you can talk to me right? i’m not going to hurt you! haha.” jaebum subsequently loosens up, laughing along with him. conversation almost flows naturally, making jaebum feel _happy_.

jinyoung was smart and handsome at the same time, it wasn’t fair. jaebum felt jealous but that made him only more intrigued to jinyoung. he was so charming, in the way we spoke.. what a fucking intellectual.

“yah! jaebum and jinyoung, we’re watching baby driver” mark announced. “all you shut up i’ve never watched it before.”

the movie was fast-paced and exciting but jaebum couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to junior. he has no idea what got into his mind that day, letting someone so easily manhandle him. better yet, let someone fuck his mouth. with all the memories reoccurring, jaebum was starting become aroused. he quickly cover his dick with a pillow so it wouldn’t be noticeable. to avoid becoming fully hard, he distracted himself with the fattening snacks jackson and mark were hogging. “jaebum, can you pass the chips over here” jinyoung asked. he ultimately just scooted closer to him, balling up in his blanket with the bowl of chips between them. he directed his attentions towards the movie and tried his hardest to not glance in jinyoung’s direction.

towards the middle, the movie moved very slowly and next thing jaebum knows, his eyes are closing.

-

_junior pushes jaebum on the bed, meeting him with a kiss. his hands are on his waist, making small circles with his thumb. junior holds him tightly, like he’ll run away. he abruptly moves down to that damned spot that always makes jaebum moan. his stomach feels so tight with the pressure slowly building up. his pants are suddenly removed and junior is palming his semi hard dick through his boxers._

_“junior fuck please do something i’m begging you please...”_

_junior practically tears off his boxers and delivers a smack to his right cheek. jaebum lets a long, drawn out moan and struggles to catch his breath._

_“again”_

_junior smacks his cheek and this time he can slightly see the red mark from his hand. he’s turned on his stomach with his legs propped up. junior grabs the lube and enters one finger and then two. “oh my god that feels so good” he reaches up to three fingers hitting his prostate over and over. “junior fill me up i need you”_

_his legs are spread wide open and junior finally bottoms out into jaebum, making him feel so fucking full and nice. the pleasure is too much, running like fire throughout his body. junior reaches out towards his ear whispering, “call me jinyoung baby.”_

_he slams back in and establishes a rhythm that jaebum cannot keep up with. he can hear everything, every sense is amped up. the sounds of their skin meeting, the sweat running down jinyoung’s neck... he arches his back when jinyoung slaps his ass again and pulls his hair. he pulls jaebums hands above his hand for better accuracy in winning for his prostate. for a moment, he moves unbearably slow, and jaebum can’t take it anymore. “jinyoung please make me come” his hand starts stroking jaebum’s cock in pace with his strokes. hard, fast to the point where jaebum is comi—_ “jaebum!” he wakes up on jinyoung’s lap, with the previous bowl of snacks on the floor. he glances down and sees that his dick is hard and oh yeah, junior who was jinyoung in his dream was fucking him. he’s sweaty and way too hot for his liking.

“oh sorry,” he rubs his eyes, and notices mark and jackson still sleeping on the floor. no one could have been listening, he thinks. “how long were you awake for?” jaebum questions. “i just woke up,” jinyoung lies. the truth is, he listened to everything jaebum was saying in his dream and it sounded just as hot as the first time he’s heard it. unlike jaebum, he’s been able to control not getting an erection. he gets up and wakes up the two blondes sleeping. jackson mumbles something but eventually heads to his room. “jaebum, im just going to sleep in jackson’s bed i’m too tired to go to our dorm” mark says.

silence fills the room with only just him and jinyoung left. the latter takes off his shirt and pants and throws them in the laundry room. “i’m going to make cereal for myself, you can just sleep over here if you want.” meanwhile, jaebum’s still half asleep and hard and staring at anywhere than jinyoung because _oh my god he’s practically naked and he almost came over the thought of him_. jinyoung walks towards jaebum and by now he has to look at him. he regrets that decision because jinyoung has the biggest arms and nicest hands. he’s burning up and is probably red all over. “are you staying here or going back? you can sleep in my bed, i don’t mind” he debated walking back to his dorm but sleeping next to jinyoung sounds better. “yea i’ll help clean up and just sleep with- in your bed”

he throws the rest of the chips away and proceeds to put in the bowl in the sink. his ass just barely touches jinyoung’s dick bulging in his boxers and he has to further adjust his pants to hide his own. he can hear jinyoung quietly chuckle but disregards it. he finishes up attending to the mess in the living room. “where is your bed?” he’s ready to forget his past dream and live a fucking normal life where he didn’t imagine jinyoung slapping him— “just the room on the left.”

he almost runs into the soft covers, he’s so tired. he keeps to one side of the bed and closes his eyes.

after maybe ten minutes of trying to sleep, he can hear the door creak open and jinyoung climbing into bed. he thinks he’d just keep to his side of the bed but no, jinyoung snakes his arms around jaebum’s waist and hold him close. jaebums eyes snap open and doesn’t dare look back. he lets himself be moved around with his back to jinyoung’s chest.

-

jinyoung can’t fucking sleep. all because jaebum has no self-control and won’t stop moaning his name and grinding against him. he doesn’t want to wake him because the dream sounds pretty damn good however, it’s making jinyoung so hard.

after a few minutes of letting jaebum act out, he slaps him gently on the cheek, waking him up. his eyes jolt wide open. his skin glows under the light of the moon as a soft shade of pink. jinyoung seals the space between them with a quick kiss, holding jaebum’s face in his hands. he pulls jaebum on top of him and holds his hips in place. all his usual sharp, defined features seem so soft as he’s in this state of submission.

jinyoung pulls of jaebum’s shirt and touches jaebum everywhere. he learned that jaebum is so sensitive at the nipples and he uses this to his advantage. he squeezes them and rolls them with his thumbs. “that feel good baby?” jinyoung murmurs. jaebum lets out a whine, pulling jinyoung’s face down to kiss him again. he pulls off his jeans and boxers. his hands move down his ass, pulling and squeezing his ass, sometimes using one finger to prod at his hole. jaebum almosts collapses onto jinyoung’s chest and jinyoung uses that to move him on to his stomach. he kisses down from the nape of his neck, leaving hickies here and there. particularly, he kisses at that one spot, forming a hickey and making jaebum a mess.

“jinyoung... what are you waiting for please fuck me i want your cock”

he spreads jaebum’s cheeks and licks a long stripe from his balls and up. “oh my fucking god JINYOUNG” he moans. jinyoung smirks and begins sucking at his hole. he uses his tongue to press hard on his rim. jaebum is quivering, drooling on his pillows, drowning in pleasure. his legs are shaking and his words are indecipherable. he shoves two of his fingers in jaebum’s mouth thus jaebum swirling his tongue around them and sucking. “fuck jaebum..” he harshly opens his bedside drawer and grabs a condom and lube. “you know what to call me right?”

oh my god, _jinyoung has to be junior_. everything floods back, all the memories, all the sexual desire.

“holy fuck jinyoung if you don’t fuck me now.”

jinyoung slaps jaebum’s cheek and it’s blatant they both have a newly discovered kink for it. “fucking hell,” jaebum whines, “ _daddy_.” it was so quiet that jinyoung almost didn’t hear it. he grabbed jaebum’s hair and pulled back, sucking at his neck while prepping his cock. he makes sure to enter jaebum slowly so we can feel everything. he was so tight and with the little self-control he has, jinyoung didn’t come yet. he proceeds with a slow pace. he pulls jaebum on top of him and moves his hips up and down his cock.

he’s able to look at jaebum with a better angle, truly capturing the submissive moment he might never get again. but that’s what he said the first time, as _junior_.

jaebum didn’t think this would happen. he thought he would go back to only fucking women. not one time did he believe he’d be bouncing on jinyoung’s dick and enjoying it.

jinyoung hits his prostate over and over, jaebum didn’t know how long he can keep up. “fuck keep doing that daddy” he loved feeling powerless, managed around like a tool.

their moans were getting louder as jinyoung’s strokes were getting sloppier. jaebum meets jinyoung’s strokes and attempts to quicken the pace so he can finally come. his chest felt tight, he just wanted a release. jinyoung felt jaebum’s hole constrict as he came. his mouth was slack with a moan, his eyes squeezed shut and his name, “ _jinyoung_ ,” drawn out. from the look alone he came.

he pulled jaebum down onto the sheets and got up to get a towel from the bathroom. slightly damp, he cleaned up the come on both of their chests, and threw away the condom. jaebum could barely keep his eyes open. he looked so small and soft, laying on his bed curling into the sheets. he moved in behind jaebum, kissing him on the cheek and drifting away into sleep.

-

jinyoung wakes up feeling refreshed. he has his arms around jaebum, holding him to his chest, close enough where he can feel his heart beat and rise and fall of his breathing. he carefully removes himself from jaebum and brushes his teeth. before leaving to the kitchen, he presses a kiss on jaebum’s lips. he finds mark and jackson, eating cereal in complete silence, holding a laugh when they see jaebum walk out from behind jinyoung.

“so jaebum.. was his dick long?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skraaaaaaaa hope you enjoyed soft ass jaebum! remember to follow me on twitter @visualnamjoon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3 my twitter is @visualnamjoon follow me there :D


End file.
